


Make Music

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Musical sex, Sex backstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you visit a symphony, you have the most sudden urge to make music. AustriaXMale-Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Music

As the audience applauded your music, you felt the sweep of pride and stood, taking bows and smiling brightly at the crowd before you. Your performance as an instrumentalist had just finished and, as soon as possible, you had made it into the backstage to tuck your beloved musical tool into it's case.

"Well done," said a voice you recognised fondly. "the arpeggios during your solo were quite controlled. None of that silly trilling those amateurs were doing in the first piece."

Turning, you smiled at the sight of your regular listener: "Nice to see you again, Roderich."

"Why you play with these amateurs, I'll never understand," The Austrian brushed off your greeting a little and closed the space between the two of you. "but I think you get better every time you play." He kissed your forehead, trailing the feather-light touches down your nose, and the kiss he gave your mouth was nothing short of dizzying.

His tongue traced your lips expectantly, making you smile, and you opened your mouth to him as his hands gripped your hips. You pressed closer to him, threading your arms around his slender neck as your saliva mingled, and moaned.

"Roderich," He let you pull back a little, still keeping you close. "the next piece is starting…" You hated to miss seeing the band play, seeing as he had worked with them for quite a while, but your Austrian lover just smiled.

"What luck." He pulled you back against him and grinned against your neck. "We'll have the best time back here now that they've begun."

Before you could ask why, his mouth was moving against your neck and drawing low moans from your throat. He let his fingers massage your hips tenderly as the open-mouthed assault on your collarbone drew out and you nearly fell when he bit at the vein.

"Roderich!" You yelped, jumping when one of his hands trailed down your leg. "We're in a symphony! We can't-" His hands slid around your waist, resting on your rear, and squeezed; the touch forced your hips to his and you groaned when both your groins collided.

"Can't we?" He asked, kissing your cheek tenderly as the two of you stood pelvis to pelvis. His erection dug into the front of your pants and you whimpered as the feeling made your pants tight.

"…" You panted and, wanting an answer, he rolled his hips against you sensually. You moaned loudly, letting your head fall back, and ground against him for more of that luscious friction. "Please!" You whispered, and he chuckled as you gave in to him.

Kissing you again, harder, the pianist's hands left your butt and robbed you of your vest and dress shirt skilfully. You hissed at the feeling of his clothes against your naked chest and bit his lip, earning a sharp growl from him. He pinched one of your nipples in response, rolling it until they were both standing, and pulled back from your mouth.

"Down." He murmured, pulling off his own shirt and guiding you to one of the timpani standing in the far corner. He made you sit on the drumhead, straddling your waist, and took the nub of flesh in his mouth to make you moan. You threaded your fingers in his dark, warm hair and gasped breathily as he implied his teeth on the sensitive bit of skin.

"R-Roderi-" He sucked, making your mouth go dry, and you tossed your head to the side as he rubbed a hand against the clothed bulge in the front of your pants. You arched, desperate for more of the musician, and felt the music reverberate from the drum into your tingling body. "Roderich!" His name made it past your lips like a prayer, loud as the trumpets in the background. "Oh  **God**!"

"Shh, love," Roderich warned, smiling against your skin. "or you'll overshadow the melody." He quickly left your chest alone, having left little red bites all around the hardened nipple. His hand continued to tweak and toy with them, making your erection throb, and you lifted your hips against him to show him what you wanted.

"Please…" Panting, you were pleased to feel the man above you undo the clasp of your pants and pull them down, releasing your pulsing cock from the front of your pants. You sighed in relief, expecting the touch of your lover, but he just removed your pants and undergarments fully before lifting his hands away totally.

You paused, worried; "Roderich?"

His hands reappeared, lifting your legs, and a finger circled your entrance a few times before it slowly dipped inside. You moaned at the feeling, your legs wrapping around him as he moved the finger around carefully, bending it inside you to create a delicious burn of pleasure. He added a second slender finger, scissoring you, and you arched your back as the probing digits found your prostate to eliminate any discomfort.

"Are you ready?" asked your partner, his voice deeper with lust. "Or shall I keep going?"

"No! Just do it, Roderich!" You groaned, rocking your hips against his still-moving hand. "Please, I want you!" His fingers pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty, and you brought your own hand down to your erection, toying with it as fabric rustled beside you.

"Hold on." The Austrian batted your hand away gently and you eager gripped the sides of the drum in expectation, eager for the fill of your partner's manhood.

Wriggling with built-up tension, you dry-thrust against hips groin and frowned at the feeling of cloth. "Rodr-" Something pressed against your entrance, large and round, and you moaned wantonly as Roderich forced the orb past the tight ring of muscle wordlessly. You writhed beneath your lover now, the feel of the round ball inside your passage toe-curling as you managed to calm down.

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on the best part of the piece …" Roderich said sensuously, his one hand wrapping around your erection as the other positioned a second object at your entrance. You shivered, eyes rolling back as the second ball joined the first, and you nearly screamed as the vibrations from the music and the drum made the round objects inside you massage your insides.

You writhed, reaching again for your weeping erection, but Roderich pinned your wrists and smirked at you as he slowly rubbed the tip, collecting a bit of the precum there.

"How is it?" He asked, licking his fingers. "Good?"

"Oh God, Roderich!" You moaned, "Fuck me!"

His eyebrow rose: "Pardon?"

"Fuck me!" You throat was tight as you begged the man above you for pleasure. "Please! Take me! Th-The music- it's-" You writhed beneath him, the drum vibrating in a way that made you want to cum. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Roderich's smirk faded a little and he tugged lightly on the cord seeming to connect both the spheres. "OH RODERICH!"

A hand gripped your cock, holding back the jet of pleasure by circling the base, and you whimpered in response, arching your back. As you opened your mouth to beg again, the second and first ball came sliding out and Roderich's mouth covered yours to swallow your rising moans of pleasure. He barely gave you pause, quickly shedding his pants, and let go of your penis to press himself inside you.

He paused when he was fully-sheathed inside you, moaning lewdly as he arched his back and pressed into you harder. You grabbed his back, clawing at the skin a little, and bit your lip as the urge to cum nearly overwhelmed you.

"Roderich!" You gasped, feeling the coil of pleasure winding tight even without him moving. "I-I'm gonna-" You locked eyes with your lover and, with a chaste kiss to silence you, he rocked his hips back and forth as fast as he could.

You came heavily after the first few thrusts, coating the skin of your torsos in sticky semen that squelched and dripped erotically as he gave a final thrust. Your muscles tightened around him pleasurably and, as you watched, his eyes rolled back in his head as he came. The hot splatter of his cum inside you made you groan and, as he pulled out, you sat up to press against him.

"Oh God, Roderich…" You panted, kissing him with your mouth open.

"Mmm…" He agreed, catching your semen on one finger and licking the digit clean. "we'll be coming back here  **very**  soon, I hope you know."

You flushed as his eyes burned with desire. "Definitely."


End file.
